Hey, Cherry Blossom
by HeirOfStars
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. SasuSaku Alternate Universe. One-shot. Flashback to how SasuSaku started their relationship in my other A/U NaruHina Fanfic "Naruto's Lucky Bet". Sasuke sits with Sakura in a library together each time she was there, not knowing that later, they start a relationship.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi. This story is just a flashback to serve as how Sasuke and Sakura's relationship had started off in my other FanFic called "Naruto's Lucky Bet". They aren't the main characters in the story as it is a NaruHina FanFic. Oh well, this was set at an A/U universe like the way my other FanFic started as but we're going down in history to the time they're both still teenagers. You guys alright with that? And I didn't plan for Sasuke to have any much complications in this A/U (where it's still in the same universe to the NaruHina FanFic I'm still currently writing) because I wanted the development and sort to only be set upon Naruto and Hinata in the story so you're reading a normal Sasuke who doesn't have any problems with his nii-san.**

**Does it sound complicated when I describe it? HAHA! Rather don't actually read my author's note and just enjoy this. HAHA!**

* * *

"The speed at which cherry blossoms fall is _five centimeters per second."_

Staring widely at the boy right beside her, Sakura simply couldn't resist the fact that Sasuke said 'Cherry blossoms (_Sakura_)'. Even if he wasn't referring to her, she was in high spirits. She thought, at first, that the lone boy had called out her name since she wasn't really paying attention to her book. She didn't have the chance to address her confusion as it was already well written on her face. Her bright apple-green eyes blinked at him with wonder. Sasuke gazed back at her before he lifted his flimsy notebook.

"Look at this," Sasuke pointed at an image of a Cherry Blossom petal as he blocked his view of her face with his book, making Sakura have difficulty to think as to what kind of expression Sasuke was having, "This one is in the same shade as your hair."

Sakura felt her face flush red, embarrassed by Sasuke's childishness portrayed in front of her by Sasuke himself. It had always happened this way but she wasn't used to the feeling whenever Sasuke opened up this side of him. It was strange. He wouldn't do this in front of anyone else but _her_. She wondered why but she felt rather important. The clock ticking loudly in the silent room didn't seem to bother her as she cherished this moment displayed right in front of her. She knew she would never get another chance to see it again since it was rare for Sasuke to act up like this.

"Of course they are," Sakura tried to hide her bashfulness by trying to stay in her usual character, "What color do you think would it be?"

The book retreated away from Sakura's sight as she was presented by Sasuke's straight face. He leaned restlessly on his arm resting on the wooden table as his eyes locked a gaze at her. His face seemed red from the sun setting outside the library window and his eyes seem to sparkle from the sun's rays. His dark hair that covered his forehead had made Sakura feel tempted to push it away. Her hands were fidgeting to get closer to Sasuke until she stopped herself, acting as if she was stretching with a loud yawn. She had to squint her eyes to act her way through before she felt a pull on her ponytail which was flopped down to the side.

She found Sasuke's hand at the end of the strands of her hair.

"You hair has grown long and wavy…" Sakura heard her friend utter.

She swore, if Sasuke did anything else, she could feel herself faint. She didn't know if Sasuke was playing with her or if he wasn't but she was sure her face was burning red. She couldn't hide her blush but hopefully, Sasuke thought it was all because of the sunset.

"Hair grows, don't you know?" Sakura smirked, treating as if the top student was dumb.

"You're stating the obvious," Sasuke retaliated.

"_YOU_ WERE TOO!" Sakura glared at him as she yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE JOKE AROUND."

Sakura was abruptly cut by a piercing shush and she turned to give an apologetic bow at the stern old librarian who was adjusting her grim glasses. The librarian glared straight at Sakura's green eyes before she strutted away from their table on her heels. When the coast was clear, Sakura breathed out a sigh before she got herself back on her seat, flipping through her textbooks.

There was no particular reason as to why she was studying. It was just a usual thing she did during after school hours. She didn't mind how Ino told her how she was such a bookworm and how she should enjoy her life as a young teenager. Sakura could even remember vividly the way Ino's eyes sparkled when she explained how fun shopping was and the how rosy her cheeks turn into a deeper shade of pink when the topic of boys came in. Obviously, Ino was telling her to get a new hobby but, she really enjoyed the tranquility and silence in the school library.

Speaking of tranquility, it would never happen when Sasuke was sitting beside her with a rather thin encyclopedia about flowers. She didn't expect to see him wanting to sit on her table. Of all tables, he chose to sit here with her. Has our _dear_ Sasuke-kun have exam stress finally getting into his head?

As Sakura resumed to scanning for the paragraph where she had left off, she heard a short snicker and she knew very well where it came from. She perked her head up, seeing Sasuke display an arrogant smirk right in front of her face.

"_What?_" Sakura's voice depicted how irritated she was. She wanted to study yet she was getting distracted here and then by him.

"You deserved it," Sasuke had his smirk remain, infuriating Sakura more. And when Sakura was about to react, Sasuke cut her off, "Don't yell again or that _ancient_ lady will kick you out."

And if Sakura thought that Sasuke was being serious, she was wrong because his smirk remained on his face, taunting her.

Not that she was willing to obey what Sasuke was telling her but; she would hate to be kicked out either. She also hated that the Uchiha was right. Gritting her teeth before she was going to change her mind and rebut, she managed to keep herself quiet. And to think it back, wasn't she happy he was sitting next to her a few minutes ago? Why is she now completely annoyed by him now? What is going on? This is so _confusing_.

Sasuke was startled when Sakura _suddenly_ dropped her head down on her books face down without a word. Her long fringe covered her face and didn't show Sasuke the expression to what Sakura might have been feeling. Sasuke wanted to brush her hair away and see her face but, that's just _beyond_ him. Like Sakura, he laid his head on the table and angled his head to keep his vision of Sakura –who was still faced down on her textbooks. He finally gave up pulling his courage back and ran his fingers over her long hair and caressed her hair away from her face, revealing Sakura's emerald eyes. She was looking straight up at him, _eye to eye_.

"You're weird," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Says the girl who _unexpectedly_ slammed her head on the table," Sasuke snickered under his breath. He didn't really know what had gone over him and he didn't know why but, he wanted to linger and stay beside her, brushing her hair and looking straight into her eyes. Maybe it was because of the sunset that made her eyes gleam hazel instead of emerald but, they were beautiful as she was. _She always has been_.

They had this connection and the both of them knew it even if they didn't exchange a single word.

Sakura rolled her eyes before she traveled her hands onto his fingers, "You're weirder though. You suddenly sat here, talking to me each time I'm in the library."

Sakura eyed him. They had the same pace of breaths and they just stayed like that, eyeing each other.

"You know it," Sasuke kept his gaze on Sakura as he spoke.

"Stress has gotten into your head, hasn't it?" Sakura laughed. She wasn't holding back like Ino told her she was supposed to. She didn't giggle elegantly at all and, she didn't care. Sasuke was the only one who seen her stupidly laughing her butt off and still stayed. Sasuke stayed even though Sakura wasn't the most elegant and feminine girl in the school.

They both accepted the unknown sides they had opened up to each other and there was no judgment there.

Sasuke patted Sakura's head.

"You laugh funny," Sasuke poked her forehead.

"You're crazy," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Without warning, the same librarian walked right into their moment and began shrieking that the library is a place for mere studying and not for being _"lovey-dovey"_, screaming that the both of them had so much free time on their hands and they were to run off now. The lady noisily complained as they packed up their books into their bags until the finally ran off hand in hand to escape the rest of the librarian's nagging. When they reached the front gate of the school, Sakura abruptly stopped, sending Sasuke flying back to her side.

"I think I like you," Sakura uttered with a hand covering her lips and her eyes wide, as if it was a _startling_ revelation.

"And you realize that _now_?" Sasuke laughed because he knew not long ago how much the girl liked him. She confessed to him before but he didn't give her a reply because he was such a _coward_ then. And he regretted that.

"You're making me sound stupid," Sakura glared as she gripped onto Sasuke's hand harder.

"Explain your words more properly then!" Sasuke ruffled her hair and made it into a mess, infuriating Sakura once again.

"I'm saying I might like you more than I have intended to, _baka_," Sakura punched his shoulder before she strolled off in front of him, leaving him behind.

Sasuke smiled genuinely at her remark before he raced to catch up beside her. He grabbed her hand and entangled his fingers onto hers before they walked in silence down the hill. They didn't have to talk to know what was going to happen next because Sakura knew that Sasuke was going to walk her home and Sasuke didn't have to ask because he knew Sakura wanted him to. They didn't care if the _baa-chan_ from the market started to pull a friend and gossip about them or the way their familiar looking classmates had saw them hand in hand together down the streets. They didn't care because they shared something valuable now.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura before he gave his reply for her previous statement, _"Me too."_

* * *

**SIDE NOTE: Do read my NaruHina FanFic, Naruto's Lucky Bet, which is currently at this period of time still on-going if you ship NaruHina too. :)**


End file.
